Tragédie
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Se passe durant l'été après la cinquième année. Après que Rémus et Harry découvre qu'Harry est le compagnon de Rémus, ce dernier le blâme pour la mort de Sirius. Que se passe t-il lorsque Harry essaie de se suicider?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les personnages sont à J. , l'histoire est de harryremusfangirl22, me revient seulement la traduction ^^

C'est une fic' à plusieurs chapitre, mais je n'ai pas de rythme de parution, je mettrai la suite si des personnes sont intéressées par l'histoire.

Tragedy

« Professeur Dumbledore ? » Harry se tenait dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec Hermione et Ron l'été après la cinquième année, se demandant pourquoi exactement il était là. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait quelque chose de terrible sans le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, à part le fait que c'était sa faute si son parrain était mort. L'été n'était pas encore fini, et c'était sans doute l'un des pires étés de sa vie. « Ai-je des ennuis ? »

« Bien sur que non, Harry » le rassura Dumbledore. « Je t'ai appelé toi- et Rémus, qui devrait être là dans quelques minutes pour une très… étrange raison. »

« Quelle raison ? » demanda Harry, plus curieux que d'habitude, mais avant que Dumbledore puisse répondre, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et dans l'encadrement apparut un Rémus Lupin vraiment épuisé.

« Désolé, je suis en retard Albus », il haleta, s'effondrant sur une chaise. Harry s'assit à côté de Ron sur le canapé, Hermione de l'autre côté de Ron, et ils regardèrent tous Dumbledore avec interrogation.

« Tout va bien, Rémus » dit Dumbledore. Il y eut un long silence avant que Dumbledore ne dise « Donc, les nouvelles. Harry, tu es le compagnon* de Rémus ».

« Quoi ? » dirent-ils tous en même temps.

« Mais, mais… Je le déteste ! » cracha Rémus, et Harry se tourna vers lui, blessé et choqué.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, regardant Rémus.

« _Sirius_ était mon compagnon ! » Rémus se leva, et le chandelier accroché au plafond se mit à se balancer, la lumière vacillant. « Je _l'_aimait ! Toi -» -il pointa alors un doigt sur Harry et le regarda furieusement- « c'est _ta_ faute. »

« Ne blâmez pas Harry pour ce qui s'est passé ! » le coupa Ron, levant sa baguette vers Rémus. « Nous avons tous eu confiance en vous-même après l'incident de la cabane hurlante, parce que Sirius s'est révélé être innocent ! Savez-vous à quel point Harry tient à vous ? »

« Ron » dit Harry fermement, mais Ron continua.

« Il parle de vous tous le temps ! Il vous idolâtre ! Hurla t-il.

« _Ron_ » gronda t-il, tirant sur la robe de son ami. « Il ne vaut pas le coup. »

Harry sut instantanément que c'était la dernière chose qu'il aurait dû dire. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Je-je ne voulais pas dire-je suis désolé » balbutia Harry.

« Je suppose que tu as oublié tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi ! », Rémus cria, plus que furieux. « Qui t'as donné des cours particuliers, qui ont finis par te sauver le cul dans la forêt interdite ?! Qui t'as pris pour de longues promenades les week-ends où tous tes amis étaient à Pré-au-Lard ? Qui t'as sauvé la _vie_ dans le train quand nous nous sommes _rencontrés_ ?! »

« Rémus » dit Dumbledore d'une voix forte mais calme. « Stop. Je pense que vous deux devez prendre le temps de vous calmer et de réfléchir un moment. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas redire ça » grinça Hermione, les yeux agrandis par la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.

« Je ne te pardonnerai jamais pour ça Harry » glapit Rémus, ignorant les larmes qui glissaient sur les joues d'Harry tandis qu'il quittait la pièce.

« Harry, » dit Hermione, et elle alla l'étreindre. « Je suis désolée ».

« Tout est vrai, 'Mione. » Harry l'étreignit en retour . « Rémus a raison. C'est ma faute si Sirius est mort. »

« Ne dis pas ça Harry, » l'interrompit Ron, et Hermione l'inclut seulement dans leur étreinte.

*compagnon : en anglais c'est 'mate' . Bon. J'ignorais totalement ce que c'était, j'ai donc demandé à l'auteur, et, en effet, c'est plus ou moins le compagnon d'un loup-garou.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour toutes les reviews ! Ça fait vraiment hyper plaisir !

**Tragédie : chapitre 2**

Rémus soupira avec fatigue tandis qu'il montait les escaliers à la place Grimmauld, essayant de trouver la chambre d'Harry. Hermione et Ron étaient au bas des escaliers, malades d'inquiétude pour Harry, tout comme Rémus. Il avait demandé conseil à Dumbledore sur ce qui c'était passé il y a un moment, et se sentait absolument horrible pour les mots qu'il avait-

Rémus s'arrêta en face de la chambre ouverte d'Harry et il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, en état de choc, alors qu'Harry versait ce qui semblait être une fiole de potion dans sa bouche. Le garçon s'effondra instantanément, la bouteille rompant le moment en frappant le sol, et Rémus laissa échapper un cri perçant et attrapa Harry dans ses bras avant qu'il ne frappe lui aussi le sol.

« Harry ! » hurla Rémus, secouant le corps sans vie de son amour. « Non ! » Il sursauta quand il entendit le cri d'Hermione, puis un grand bruit indiquant que Ron venait de s'évanouir. Hermione se précipita vers Harry.

« Rémus qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! » cria Hermione.

« Il a pris une sorte de potion ! » glapit Rémus, paniqué avant de presser ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry, tentant d'insuffler de l'air à l'intérieur. Rémus commença à faire un massage cardiaque à Harry, continuant à lui donner de l'air, tandis qu'Hermione caressait les doigts de son ami.

« Non… Il n'est pas mort… » Rémus sanglotait, étreignant le corps mou d'Harry contre sa poitrine et effleurant les cils bruns d'Harry. « Harry, je t'aime, je l'ai toujours été et je le serai toujours et je ferai n'importe quoi pour réentendre ta voix. S'il te plaît ne me quittes pas -» Sa voix se brisa et il commença à pleurer.

« Rémus » dit Hermione soudainement, et il la regarda, remarquant un morceau de papier dans ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda t-il, lui prenant la lettre des mains.

« Tout le monde quitte la chambre, maintenant ! » Entendirent-ils ensuite. Ron était bien réveillé et Madame Pomfrey (ndt : je me rappelle plus de son nom en France), McGonagall et Dumbledore était debout à la porte.

« Mais… » Protesta Rémus, mais Mme Pomfrey le dépassa seulement et se pencha sur le corps d'Harry. « Je suis son compagnon ! »

« DEHORS ! » cria l'infirmière, pointant la porte. « Tous ! »

« Rémus, viens » dit Hermione, et il soupira avant de la suivre à l'extérieur. Harry irait bien. Il le devait. Rémus l'aimait de tout son cœur, donc il irait bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rémus lit la lettre d'Harry durant le court temps qu'ils devaient attendre avant de voir si celui-ci allait bien. Il recommença a pleurer en découvrant pourquoi Harry se sentait si mal qu'il avait fait ça, qu'il s'était tué à cause de Rémus. Si Harry mourrait le loup-garou ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il se tuerait aussi.

« Rémus. » La tête de Rémus se releva, tandis qu'il mettait la lettre d'Harry dans sa poche, et il regarda désespérément Mme Pomfrey.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » à son silence, il grogna « OUI OU NON ? »

« Harry est dans le coma » dit-elle d'une voix proche du murmure. « Je n'ai aucune idée du temps que cela peut durer. Cela peut être des heures, des jours, des mois, des années, ou…»

« _Ou _? » gronde Rémus, se relevant.

« Rémus » dit Mme Pomfrey « Il pourrait ne jamais se réveiller. »

« Non » chuchota Rémus, ses larmes tombant sur le sol. « Je veux le voir ».

« Il est-» commença l'infirmière, mais l'homme la stoppa.

« Je veux voir _ mon Harry_ » insista t-il, et elle soupira avant de l'emmener à la chambre. « Oh dieu, Harry. » Il se laissa tomber au bord du lit et pris la main froide d'Harry entre les siennes. "Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait ça."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

_Flash-back Harry_

Après qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione soient retournés à la place Grimmauld, Harry monta à sa chambre et pleura un long moment. Rémus, l'homme qu'il aimait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, le détestait et ne voulait pas être son compagnon. Il pouvait encore entendre les mots du professeur- « Sirius était_ mon compagnon ! Je l'aimais ! Toi_- c'est _ta faute_ ! »

Reniflant et essuyant son nez sur sa manche, Harry s'assit et sortit un morceau de parchemin et un stylo de son coffre. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans ce monde plus longtemps. Bien sûr, il avait des amis, Hermione était une merveilleuse amie, tout comme Luna et Ron, Mais Ron avait toujours envié sa renommée et voulait être aussi célèbre que lui. Le célèbre Harry Potter. Harry _ne voulait pas _ être le fameux Harry Potter. Il voulait juste être lui-même. Harry. Il ne pouvait même pas faire ça, et la personne qu'il aimait plus que la vie elle-même ne l'aimait pas en retour. Elle disait qu'elle détestait Harry . Et la personne qui l'avait comprise plus que n'importe qui d'autre, Sirius, était mort par la faute d'Harry. Et Harry ne pouvait pas prendre toute cette douleur et cette culpabilité. Il était devenu égoïste, et il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps.

Il commença à écrire.

_Cher Rémus, j'espère que cette lettre te parviendra après ma mort .Avec bon espoir qu'une fois que Ron et Hermione auront brisé la porte ils verront cette lettre et tu sauras enfin ce que j'ai toujours ressenti pour toi._

_Rémus, je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi, depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Je ne pensais pas être amoureux au début, je pensais que c'était une simple attraction ou du désir, mais depuis ce moment où je t'ai vu, je n'ai pas pu passer à autre chose . Tu es magnifique Rémus, rappelle t-en, peu importe ce que n'importe qui d'autre dit, même si tu es un loup-garou. Je t'aime pour qui tu es et tu as toujours été un ami et un adulte sur lequel je pouvais compter, et c'est quelque chose que je chérirai toujours. Et je suis désolé pour les horribles mots que je t'ai dis dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je ne les pensai pas, même pas à ce moment là. J'étais juste en colère et dépressif et tellement amoureux._

_Si tu veux, tu peux dire à Ron et Hermione ce que je ressentais pour toi, mais seulement si ça ne te pose pas de problèmes. Je ne veux pas te pousser à faire quoi que ce soit que tu ne veux pas faire. Je t'aime. Harry._

Harry passa l'après-midi enfermé dans sa chambre, coujurant des ingrédients a potion puis faisant la potion. Cependant quand il se leva pour aller chercher une fiole dans la cuisine, il oublia de fermer la porte. Il réunit son courage pour boire la potion mais à la seconde où il avala, il tomba dans la noirceur de ce qui devait être la mort.

Plus qu'un dernier chapitre ! (c'est assez court, je dois dire ^^)


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ^^ (je préparais le brevet blanc)

Merci pour les reviews et pour les personnes ayant mis cette fic' dans leurs favoris ou dans leurs alerts .

Tragédie : chapitre 3

Rémus ne quittait jamais le corps d'Harry. Il s'asseyait dans la chambre d'Harry toute la journée, priant pour que son compagnon se réveille. Il constata qu'il ne pouvait plus pleurer, bien qu'il l'eût voulut, car il avait eu tant de merdes dans sa vie qu'il n'avait plus de larmes. Parfois Hermione venait et s'asseyait à côté de Rémus, et ils parlaient d'Harry ou le regardaient juste en silence. Mais en général il y avait juste Rémus. Ron n'était pas normal- il était en dépression comme Harry l'avait été et Mme Pomfrey était inquiète pour lui.

La cinquième jour, Rémus n'en pouvait plus. Assit, attendant que l'état d'Harry s'améliore et ne faisant rien. Et quand il fut clair qu'il ne s'améliorerait pas, les larmes tombèrent de ses yeux et il enterra son visage dans la poitrine de son compagnon. « Harry s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît réveilles-toi » il renifla. « Je t'aime tellement, plus que n'importe quoi ou que n'importe qui, et ta lettre… ta lettre m'a ému tu es la meilleure chose qu'il me soit jamais arrivé Harry, et si tu meurs… Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour réentendre ta voix mon amour. J'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plaît réveilles toi… » Rémus enterra un peu plus son visage dans la poitrine d'Harry et laissa couler toutes les larmes qu'il avait tenté de combattre.

« Rémus, amour. Ne pleures pas. » Rémus sursauta et souleva son visage du t-shirt d'Harry pour le voir réveillé et lui souriant.

« Harry ! » Ils s'embrassèrent et Rémus libéra un soupir soulagé. « Harry, je suis désolé. Je t'aime. Je -»

« Je sais. » Harry s'éloigna et sourit. « J'entendais tout ce que tu disais. Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils entendirent alors Mme Pomfrey arriver. « Harry, mon petit, tu es réveillé » dit-elle après un court moment. « As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? Te sens-tu bien ? »

« Tout est okay », la rassura Harry. J'aimerais juste voir Hermione et Ron. »

« Bien sûr, je vais leur dire de venir. » Mme Pomfrey les laissa avec un grand sourire sur le visage et Rémus et Harry reportèrent leur attention l'un sur l'autre.

« C'était entièrement ma faute » continua le loup-garou.

Harry posa gentiment sa main sur la joue de Rémus. « Non » insista t-il d'une voix ferme, et il regarda affectueusement dans les yeux de son compagon.

Rémus sourit légèrement, et il se penchait juste pour un baiser lorsqu'ils entendirent deux voix crier « Harry ! »

Rémus sauta en arrière et tomba dans sa chaise, manquant de peu de tomber sur le sol. Ron étreint son ami, et Hermione dit alors « Ne nous fais plus jamais peur comme ça, compagnon » Ron glapit tandis qu'Hermione étreignait Harry à son tour. « Ne l'étouffes pas, 'Mione. »

Harry rit faiblement. « Rémus, veux tu ?... » « Oui, bien sûr » acquiesça Rémus .

« Il y a quelque chose que nous devons vous dire » dit Harry un peu nerveusement, et il entrmêla ses doigts avec ceux de Rémus. C'était étrange, et agréable, de tenir le main de son ancien professeur, et il la serra plus fermement.

Le visage de Ron s'éclaira d'un sourire énorme, et il était si excité qu'il les étreignit tous les deux à nouveau.

« _Je suis_ la seule qui a le droit d'étouffer Harry » taquina Hermione, et ils éclatèrent tous de rire. « Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux ! »

« ça compte vraiment que vous nous acceptiez » dit Harry, un sourire brillant sur le visage. « Je veux dire vous saviez déjà parce que vous étiez là dans le bureau de Dumbledore quand il nous a dit que j'étais le compagnon de Rémus, et je l'aime, et tout est parfait maintenant. »

Rémus sourit. Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge et se leva de sa chaise à côté du lit. « On va vous laisser seuls » dit-elle, et elle quitta la chambre, suivie de Ron.

« Donc, où en étions-nous ? » demanda Harry, souriant à son compagnon.

Rémus sourit chaudement à Harry. « Je pense que nous en étions au moment où je t'embrasse. » Répondit-il, et leur lèvres se touchèrent chastement. Harry prit la lèvre de Rémus entre ses dents et la suça, Rémus gémissant fort dans sa bouche. Le loup-garou poussa Harry contre les oreillers, et pressa sa langue contre celle de l'étudiant. Le baiser, de profond et doux, devint passionné, et après quelques secondes Harry se retira.

« Je t'aime »haleta Harry, et il étreignit Rémus.

« Je t'aime tellement Harry » murmura le professeur. « Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il déclara « Il y a plusieurs choses dont nous devons parler. »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Harry tandis qu'il se blottissait plus près de Rémus.

« Les loups-garous ont des compagnons pour la vie, Harry » Rémus lui répondit comme il étraignait Harry en retour. « Tu es mineur. J'ai 20 ans de plus que toi (ndt : L'auteur avait mis 35, mais les parents d'Harry l'ont eu vers la vingtaine, e Rémus à le même âge qu'eux, donc…) –Que penseront les gens ? Tes amis ? Le Ministère ? »

« Le Ministère ne le saura pas, et Ron et Hermione l'ont déjà accepté » fit remarquer Harry. « S'il te plaît Rémus. J'ai besoin de toi.

« J'ai aussi besoin de toi, vraiment besoin. » Rémus embrassa doucement Harry. « Et je ne vais jamais, jamais te quitter. »

Harry inclina la tête. « Est-ce tout ce dont nous avions besoin de parler ? »

« Eh bien… Non, pas exactement ? » Rémus s'assit et regarda Harry dans les yeux. « Tu es mon compagnon, et les compagnons… et bien ils s'accouplent » (ndt : ça fait moche, mais c'est la traduction littérale, j'y peux rien)

« Donc nous devons le faire, comme, avoir du sexe ? » Demanda Harry, rougissant en y pensant .

Rémus sourit. « Pas si tu ne le veux pas » dit-il, caressant le visage d'Harry.

Harry trembla « Je le veux. » Il soupira et embrassa Rémus si violemment sur la bouche que ses lèvres étaient probablement blessées. Rémus gloussa doucement et repoussa Harry, qui se retrouva assit en face de lui sur le lit, embarrassé.

« J'ai… fait quelque chose ? »

« Non amour, bien sûr que non. » Rémus prit Harry dans ses bras. « Mme Pomfrey a dit qu'elle avait besoin de t'emmener à St. Mungo pour quelques heures pour faire des tests, et je ne veux pas commencer quelque chose que nous ne pourrons pas finir. »

Harry se permit un fort gémissement. « Foutus tests. Quand je reviens, alors ? »

« C'est un rendez-vous » promit Rémus, et il connecta de nouveau leurs lèvres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les tests prirent beaucoup de temps. D'abord ils poussèrent et appuyèrent sur tout le corps d'Harry, ensuite firent quelques radiographies puis re-appuyèrent sur son corps. Quand ils rentrèrent enfin, _enfin_ à la place Grimmauld, Harry était trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de dormir.

Après avoir mangé la moitié d'un sandwich à la dinde, Harry monta à sa chambre, et trouve sa porte fermée. Il toqua doucement, il était en retard et Rémus dormait peut-être, mais ce dernier ouvrit la porte. La chambre était sombre, mais après avoir donné un bref baiser à son compagnon, et être entré dans la chambre, il vit qu'il y avait des bougies allumées sur la table de nuit, et une musique douce sortait de la stéréo sur le rebord de la fenêtre à côté du lit.

« Rémus… Je… Wow… » Balbutia Harry. Il s'assit sur le lit et passa sa main sur le couvre-lit en velours pourpre que Rémus avait mis sur le lit deux places. Ce dernier, toujours debout, entoura Harry de ses bras et l'embrassa. Harry tomba en arrière sur le lit et Rémus le suivit et pressa leurs lèvres ensemble. Harry déboutonna la chemise de Rémus puis ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son jean, et rougit quand il sentit l'érection de Rémus et combien le loup-garou était dur.

« Oh, Merlin, continues… continues à faire ça Harry… » gémit Rémus dans la bouche d'Harry. Harry obéi et approfondit le baiser, et serra ensuite l'érection de son compagnon. Rémus cria et réclama à nouveau les lèvres d'Harry. Ils eurent tous deux besoin d'air à ce moment, et Rémus se retira un moment pour retrouver son souffle. « Harry, gémit-il, Harry, mon amour, j'ai besoin de toi en moi ». Quand Harry fut nu, il s'enfonça en Rémus, et embrassa son amant pour le distraire de la douleur. Il bougea à l'intérieur plusieurs fois, et poussa un râle quand il jouit, s'effondrant à côté de son amour.

« Je t'aime, Rémus » haleta Harry, et il chercha la main de Rémus.

« Je t'aime aussi Harry. » Rémus donna un baiser chaste à Harry. « Pour toujours ».


End file.
